Living Nightmare
by IceFlowerGirl
Summary: Waktu berlalu, dan manusia berkembang ke peradaban. Keberadaan kami pun perlahan dilupakan. / "Entahlah? Rasanya... familiar," / Ya, ini saja sudah cukup. Lebih dari cukup. / AU! Self-hating vampire!Gempa, Priest!FangHaliTau. Epilouge here! FangGem, HaliTau, genre gaje, mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**Year 1750**_

Pada saat gelap menelan langit dan mentari berganti bulan purnama, tak henti-hentinya kudengar desas-desus tentang penyihir. Yang mencari keabadian. Yang membuat ramuan untuk awet muda. Yang mengambil organ dalam manusia, dengan kejinya membuat ramuan terlarang, untuk mewujudkan sesuatu yang mustahil. Membunuh, tanpa rasa bersalah, acuh tak acuh dengan segala dosa besar yang telah diperbuat, dengan naïfnya berpikir 'aku akan mendapat keabadian. Yang berarti 'Hari Pengadilan' tak akan pernah datang padaku, karena aku tak akan mati.'

Lalu kenapa para 'penyihir' itu tewas terbakar, terikat pada sebatang kayu, hangus dan menjadi abu?

Kenapa banyak manusia dikorbankan untuk membuat sebuah 'keabadian'? Manusia konyol yang percaya takhayul, memasak bagian tubuh sesamanya di dalam panci tua dan menyebutnya ramuan awet muda?

Aku melihat hal itu sebagai kanibalisme.

Kenapa banyak wanita tak berdosa disalahpahami? Perempuan yang sedikit berbeda dari yang lain, yang tidak bersalah, dibunuh? Dibakar, hangus, karena mereka sedikit berbeda? 'Bakar sang penyihir', apa kalimat itu sajakah yang bisa manusia serukan? Tak adakah terlintas di depan mata kalian, yang telah dibutakan benci, seorang anak yang menangis meraung-raung di barisan depan, meneriakkan 'mama'? Hanya karena perempuan itu seorang yang selamat dari kecelakaan perenggut nyawa, hanya karena ia seorang dari banyak lain yang selamat? Tuhan mengampuni nyawanya, namun kalian menariknya paksa dari meja makan di rumahnya, jauh dari makan malam yang sederhana.

Keabadian. Immortality. Tidakkah mereka mengerti?

"Jelas-jelas kau ini penyihir!"

"Ya! Tidak mungkin kau bisa selamat dari kebakaran itu! Lihatlah, tak ada satupun luka bakar di tubuhmu! Ilmu hitam macam apa yang kau gunakan?!"

"Kalau begitu ikat dia dan nyalakan api dibawah pasak kayu! KITA AKAN LIHAT, APA PEREMPUAN INI AKAN HANGUS MENJADI ABU ATAU TIDAK!"

"Bakar sang penyihir!" "Bunuh! Hanguslah!" "Terkutuklah kau, pembunuh!"

"MAMAAA! SESEORANG PADAMKAN APINYA! Ibuku bukan penyihir! Ia bukan pembunuh! DENGARKAN AKU! TIDAK! _MAMA!_ "

Semangkuk sup yang dingin, tak tersentuh di atas meja makan. Anak yang malang. Ia pasti akan mengingat hari ini dan membencinya. Kenapa manusia-manusia ini begitu bodoh? Sangat brutal dan dipenuhi dengki? Aku tidak paham. Benar-benar tidak paham.

Keabadian. Immortality. Tahukah kalian?

Aku yang bersembunyi di balik bayangan malam, telah menyaksikan semua itu. Menyaksikan bagaimana peradaban berubah, bagaimana anak yang manis itu berubah menjadi pemuda dengan hati penuh dendam. Waktu terus berlalu. Dan aku tetap setia menyaksikan dunia berubah. Aku membenci alat penglihatan ini. Aku hanya bisa menyaksikan, tanpa menolong satupun nyawa. Sepasang manik kuning yang memuakkan. Telah melihat banyak kematian, darah. Selama ratusan tahun. Tanpa menyelamatkan satupun.

Waktu berlalu. Manusia hidup. Berkembang ke peradaban. Jarang ada lagi kudengar cerita tentang manusia serigala, vampir, peri hutan, berbagai makhluk misteri yang umum dijumpa dalam buku dongeng. Di antara anak-anak. Di antara para lelaki paruh baya yang sedang berkumpul dalam bar. Di antara gadis-gadis, seru bertukar cerita. Di antara para ibu, yang bergosip ricuh sembari memilih buah ranum untuk dibeli dan dibawa pulang. Manusia berkembang, dan keberadaan kami perlahan dilupakan.

Kami dianggap legenda, hasil imajinasi dari penulis buku cerita fiksi.

Keabadian. Manusia beranggapan bahwa kehidupan untuk selamanya adalah sebuah berkat, suatu misteri, harta terpendam yang patut cari-cari.

Tapi,

Aku, yang telah hidup selama delapan ratus tahun, merasa bahwa keabadian itu adalah kutukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Presented to you,

By IceFlowerGirl

.

.

.

 **Living Nightmare**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik Animonsta

.

.

.

Warning(s): Vampire!AU, pairing on the next chapter. Yaoi. You have been warned. OOC, probably two shot, etc. DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Time set around 1900_**

Pertama kali aku melihat dirinya, aku terlonjak kaget. Penyiram tanaman dalam genggamanku hampir terlepas. Mimpikah aku? Mengusap mataku yang berwarna gelap, -tidak, dia masih disana, ini bukan mimpi-, dengan hati-hati aku meraih sebotol kecil air suci dalam kantong celanaku. Sebagai seorang pendeta, sudah seharusnya kami selalu membawa kalung berbentuk salib dari perak dan air suci.

Ya, sosok yang mengawasiku dari balik pohon tua itu sudah pasti bukan manusia.

Tubuh kecilnya bagaikan anak seusia sepuluh tahun. Wajahnya polos, manis, dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit berantakan dihembus angin. Kau pikir ia anak biasa? Tidak, perhatikan lebih dekat. Cakar yang ramping dan panjang tumbuh dari jemarinya. Kulitnya pucat, seakan tak pernah dicium oleh sinar matahari. Seakan mencibir fisiknya yang nampak yang tak sehat, pakaian serba hitam dalam bentuk tailcoat dan jubah tua, ia kenakan.

Matanya berwarna emas, memperhatikan segala benda yang bergerak. Bayangan pohon besar yang menaungi tubuhnya tak mencegah sepasang manik berwarna tak lazim itu untuk berkilau. Ya, bersinar dalam bayangan, bagai seekor predator yang tengah mengamati mangsanya.

Aku memperhatikan bagaimana matanya berkilat ke bawah, mendapati tanganku yang menggenggam sebotol air suci. Bahunya menegang, cakar berwarna gelap mencengkeram batang pohon, keraguan tertulis dengan sangat jelas dalam matanya.

Tapi sang vampir kecil tidak melarikan diri.

Aku memaksakan sebuah senyuman -aku memang tidak biasa tersenyum seperti Taufan-, "Hei, selamat siang," kuletakkan penyiram tanaman diatas meja kayu, "Kalau lingkungan sekitar gereja tidak menyakiti tubuhmu, maukah kau masuk dan minum teh?"

Ia menggigit bibir bawah, sepasang taring kecil menyembul keluar dengan hati-hati, agar tidak melukai dirinya sendiri. Mata emasnya kembali bertemu dengan milikku, ragu dan tak yakin.

"Tuan pendeta," Mengejutkan, suaranya ternyata lembut dan terdengar sopan. "Air suci... kalau aku meminumnya, bagian dalam tubuhku akan terbakar dan tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri lagi."

Sambil mengucapkan itu, sang vampir menampakkan dirinya, tak lagi bersembunyi di balik batang pohon. "Bolehkah aku membuat sebuah perjanjian denganmu, tuan?"

Aku berkedip. Dua kali. Bingung. "Maaf? Apa yang-"

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, penghisap darah?"

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, terkejut dengan pengunaan kata-kata yang jauh dari halus. Sepasang manik rubi mendelik, seolah tidak senang -tunggu, ia memang selalu tidak senang-, "Sepayah itukah dirimu dalam berburu makanan? Sampai-sampai kau mencari pendeta untuk dimangsa?"

Aku mendapati perasaan kuat untuk menjahit mulut tajam rekanku ini. Halilintar memang senang berbicara kasar, dan itulah yang mengakibatkan masalah yang tak perlu dari orang-orang sekitar. Untunglah gereja ini terletak dekat hutan, dimana jarang ada orang yang datang kecuali untuk berkunjung dan berdoa.

"Halilintar, kau seharusnya tidak-", tegurku, namun omelan itu mengering dan mati dalam tenggorokanku seiring sang vampir kecil bicara.

"Aku datang kemari,

-untuk mati,"

 **Living Nightmare**

Fang membuatku terkejut siang ini. Di dalam rangkulannya adalah seorang anak kecil, dengan fisik yang tidak terlihat cukup 'manusia'. Kulitnya pucat. Sepasang segitiga kecil, sangat kecil, mengintip dari antara bibirnya. Taring. Sepasang ujung taring yang tajam.

Tak perlu dua kali lihat untuk mengidentifikasi bocah ini sebagai vampir.

Seniorku yang berkacamata itu menjelaskan segalanya. Tentang tujuan vampir itu datang kemari. Dan tentu saja, aku merasa terkejut, cengiran lebar yang biasanya tak pernah absen mendadak menolak muncul di wajahku.

Ia memanggil dirinya Gempa. Vampir murni, berasal dari desa kecil di pegunungan barat. Ia sampai di desa selatan ini seminggu lalu.

"Namaku Taufan. Ini Halilintar," ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar, ciri khasku sebagai pendeta yang riang, "Dan yang bicara denganmu tadi namanya Fang, senior kami yang lebih tua setahun. Bisa kau jelaskan lagi kenapa kau ada disini?"

Pertanyaan bodoh, Taufan. Kau sudah tahu bahwa ia menginginkan kematian. Seharusnya pengalihan topik yang dilakukan, kenapa kau malah mengungkit hal sensitif ini?

Gempa mengangkat kepala, menurunkan cangkir teh yang menutupi bibirnya. Mata emasnya meredup, telinga lancip yang menghiasi sisi kepalanya menurun sedikit, "Seperti yang aku katakan, tuan, aku datang kemari untuk-"

Halilintar mendengus. Posturnya yang santai namun terkesan mengintimidasi masih bersandar di daun pintu. "Mana mungkin kami akan mempercayai makhluk kegelapan sepertimu-" agar kalimat menusuk itu tidak dilanjutkan, Fang menginjak kakinya, keras. Halilintar nyaris mengumpat kesakitan kalau saja ia tak ingat dirinya sedang berada dalam Rumah Bapa. Kedua pendeta itu berakhir dengan arus listrik imajiner yang menghubungkan mata mereka.

Aku yang duduk disebelah sang vampir menghela napas. Kenapa Halilintar tak pernah bisa membaca keadaan? "Oi, Hali. Sebaiknya kau diam saja," ketusku, tidak menyadari cengkraman tangan Gempa pada cangkir teh yang mengerat.

"Tuan, memang benar aku adalah makhluk yang gelap," ucapnya dengan suara pelan, meletakkan cangkir teh kembali ke atas meja. Gambaran sang vampir sebagai seorang anak kecil yang tersesat dihutan, ketakutan dan tak berdaya, berkilat di balik kelopak mataku, yang mana segera aku hilangkan. "Maka dari itu, salahkah kiranya diriku yang tak diinginkan dunia ini meminta kematian?

"Aku lelah, tuan, menghabiskan hidup tanpa akhir ini dalam persembunyian. Lelah, menyaksikan mereka yang ada disekitarku kehilangan nyawa seiring waktu berlalu. Aku takut, dunia ini telah banyak berubah. Manusia sudah berubah. Tak lagi percaya pada adanya kaum vampir, karena jumlah kami telah menipis.

"Aku pikir, aku telah hidup untuk waktu yang lama, terlalu lama.

"Tuan... kalian pasti mengerti penderitaan ini. Semua makhluk hidup akan mati pada akhirnya. Bagi mereka yang tak akan mati, hidup ini terasa memuakkan,"

Aku terdiam. Begitu pula Halilintar dan Fang, sebelum pendeta berkacamata itu membuka mulut beberapa detik kemudian. "Jadi, perjanjian apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi?"

Gempa menatap cakar gelapnya yang panjang dan tajam. Mereka menyusut, menyerupai panjang kuku biasa. Warnanya masih gelap, dengan ujung tajam yang tak berubah. "Aku akan membersihkan gereja dan mengurus segala pekerjaan rumah kalian. Selama sebulan. Sebagai gantinya, kalian akan membiarkan aku menenggak air suci,"

Sungguh tawaran yang menggoda, itulah yang terlintas dipikiran ketiga manusia ini. Membersihkan sebuah gereja bukanlah hal yang mudah. Termasuk pekerjaan rumah. Dan lagi, sesosok vampir akan musnah dari muka bumi ini.

Mereka menerima tawaran Gempa.

Namun mata emas yang redup dan air wajah sendu itu tidak dilewatkan siapapun.

 **Living Nightmare**

Dua hari berlalu. Dan si vampir masih berkeliaran, membersihkan disini dan disana, mengerjakan ini dan itu. Ia tak lagi murung. Seolah topeng dengan wajah tertawa bahagia telah ia rekatkan melapisi ekspresinya yang muram.

Ia anak yang aneh.

Kadang matanya dipenuhi keingintahuan, seperti anak-anak. Berbinar-binar, membawa warna dalam hidup kami yang bisa kau katakan biasa-biasa saja. Pada saat yang lain, ia nampak begitu dewasa. Dewasa, dalam artian telah mengerti pahit dan sakitnya hidup.

Masa laluku tak semata-mata pelangi dan bunga-bunga, tidak, tidak. Dulu aku dikenal sebagai 'anak iblis', 'si mata merah'. Aku pernah dibenci, dibuang.

Ah, lupakan, terlalu merepotkan untuk membicarakannya.

Kembali ke bocah vampir, ia adalah anak yang bisa kau katakan... tak biasa.

Pernah sekali, setelah sedikit diskusi, kami sepakat untuk memasak sup, dan menambahkan bawang putih di dalamnya. Jangan salahkan kami. Salah satu sifat manusia adalah; selalu ingin tahu. Apa yang akan terjadi bila ia merasakan bawang putih? Sakit? Keracunan? Apa kematian akan menjenguknya? Bila pilihan yang terakhir benar-benar terjadi, seharusnya tak ada masalah. Ia memang menginginkan kematian, demikian kilah kami.

"Hmmm.. Sup ini manisnya sudah pas, mungkin hanya kurang asin. Ah, tapi berhubung aku memang tidak punya indra perasa seperti manusia, jadi, uh, bisa jadi aku yang salah," ia tertawa ringan, membereskan peralatan makan.

Tak ada yang terjadi. Seperti biasa ia mengucapkan terima kasih atas makanannya dan berlalu. Bahkan ada kemungkinan Gempa tidak menyadari adanya bawang putih dalam makan malamnya.

Ia aneh. Tak biasa.

Kau ini terlalu 'manusia'.

Supnya benar-benar terasa kurang asin.

 **Living Nightmare**

Lagi, dua hari berlalu.

Kami mulai menyadari hal-hal yang tak wajar kau temukan pada vampir dalam diri Gempa, sedikit demi sedikit.

Tak peduli hari berawan atau tidak, anak itu bisa menjemur pakaian tanpa masalah. Sinar matahari nampaknya tak berpengaruh besar padanya, kecuali untuk fakta ia sering berteduh dari waktu ke waktu.

 _Mungkin aku harus mengganti kacamataku. Ini hanya dalam sepersekian detik, tapi saat aku melihat Gempa menggantung seprai putih yang besar saat angin berhembus, ia memiliki sayap putih._

Tak peduli betapa tugas itu membuatnya merasa mual dan sakit, ia tidak pernah absen membersihkan salib utama di altar.

 _Tak habis pikir, kenapa mereka membenci si kecil ini. Fang, dan bahkan Halilintar, sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaannya._

Ia tidak meminum darah. Satu tetes pun. Tidakkah itu mencurigakan? Aku pernah menanyainya, dan ia menjawab; "Aku hanya minum darah manusia pada malam bulan purnama, saat rasa haus ada di puncaknya. Energi sehari-hari kudapat dari alam. Pepohonan, dedaunan, bahkan angin memiliki kekuatan hidup. Yah, kurasa aku punya kemampuan untuk menyerap mereka, keren, kan?", candanya, kembali memfokuskan diri pada sebuah novel yang ia temukan di loteng.

 _Tch. Walau tidak ingin mengakuinya, aku rasa tubuh Gempa menolak minum darah pada hari biasa karena ia berbeda. Bukan aneh. Hanya, lebih... unik._

 **Living Nightmare**

Fang menghirup tehnya, sementara Halilintar dan Taufan sibuk menyusun buku-buku tua di sebuah rak. Setelah seminggu tinggal bersama, ada banyak hal yang bisa kau ketahui dari seseorang. Kebiasaannya, hobinya. Misalkan, salah satu kegemaran sosok kecil bernama Gempa ialah membaca. Maka dengan alasan 'aku sedang tidak sibuk, itu saja', Halilintar membantu Taufan mengeluarkan sebuah peti kayu yang berisi buku-buku cerita fiksi dan novel dari gudang.

"Siang," Gempa menguap, mengusap matanya. Kaki kecil yang dibalut sepatu hitam berhenti melangkah di depan tungku dapur, membuat makan siang. Sebenarnya vampir tidak memerlukan makanan manusia untuk bertahan hidup, tapi Fang dan Taufan bersikeras bahwa 'keluarga harus makan bersama'. Bahkan Halilintar menggumam menyetujui. Awalnya ia ragu. Gempa tak ingin pendeta yang sudah bersedia menerima makhluk sepertinya disini menghabiskan makanan untuk hal yang tak perlu. Dan... bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa menerima dirinya sebagai 'keluarga'?

"Sudah bangun, Gempa?" Taufan nyengir, meletakkan sebuah buku tebal di rak atas. Gempa bangun di saat sinar matahari masih lemah, mengerjakan tugas rumah, lalu masuk kembali dalam peti sebelum siang untuk tidur sampai sore hari. Karena mentari siang lebih terasa kuat dari waktu lain. 'Waktunya kebetulan pas buat mengangkat cucian,' celetuk si vampir. Sinar matahari tidak akan membakar atau membunuhnya, tapi akan membuatnya merasa lemah, demikian pengakuan Gempa.

"Mm hmm," jawabnya, "Selama tak terkena sinar matahari langsung, kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja."

Fang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Gempa yang mulai terbiasa menyiapkan makanan manusia. Ia tak bisa menghindari pertanyaan yang kerap berputar di kepalanya; kenapa ia begitu... manusia? Kenapa ia datang ke desa ini? Karena mereka masih percaya adanya vampir, dan ada kemungkinan lebih tinggi memiliki air suci? Apa yang terjadi di tempatnya tinggal, kenapa ia bisa kesini tanpa masalah yang berarti? Bagaimana ia hidup, berapa usianya? Dimana kawanan vampirnya?

Kenapa ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya?

Pertanyaan terakhir seharusnya sudah terjawab, tapi Fang merasa tidak puas.

"Hei, Gempa," mulai Fang, iseng bertanya, "Selain salib, sinar matahari yang kuat, dan air suci, apa lagi yang kau harus hindari?"

Taufan nyeletuk, "Oh! Maksudnya apa yang kau benci!" Halilintar hanya memutar bola mata, maklum dengan 'logika idiot' rekan satu ini. Sang pendeta hiperaktif mendelik padanya, "Atau lebih tepatnya 'siapa'," ejek Taufan, langsung mendapat jitakan penuh kasih sayang dari Halilintar.

Tangan sang vampir berhenti bergerak, bahunya melonjak. Sunyi yang mengisi ruangan menarik perhatian dan rasa khawatir dari ketiga manusia. Gempa tertawa kikuk, tersenyum hampa,

"Aku... ehm, lebih dari salib atau air suci, ya?" ia kembali membuat makan siang, bayangan yang terbersit di wajahnya menghilang, digantikan pandangan mata yang kosong dan getir,

"Ah, aku membenci diriku sendiri lebih dari apapun,"

 **Living Nightmare**

Taufan, berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, atau akan kulempar cangkir kopi ini ke kepalamu. Dan jangan tertawa.

Aku hanya ingin mengamati si bocah vampir. Itu saja.

... Argh, aku memang peduli, puas? Pergi sana, dasar.

Mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke objek pengamatanku, kubiarkan sebuah helaan napas sunyi melewati rongga pernapasan. Pikiranku masih terantung-antung tanpa tujuan, untuk apa kau mencoba begitu keras? Untuk apa berusaha memenuhi perjanjian? Bisa saja kau mengambil air itu sendiri pada saat kami tertidur, atau sejenisnya.

Kenapa kau ini begitu aneh? Memakai sarung tangan yang terlalu besar untuk jemari kecilmu, mempelajari kitab. Memberi makan burung walau hari nyaris meraih siang. Menguras tenaga dan mengubah wujud menjadi kelelawar demi meraih lonceng dan membersihkannya, bahaya ketinggian tidak kau hiraukan. Malah senandung ria yang kau utarakan bersama kicauan burung kenari. Dasar bodoh, dalam bentuk manusia kau bisa jatuh, terluka dan merasakan sakit, walau mungkin tubuhmu akan segera membaik dalam beberapa jam. Kesan yang kau tinggalkan padaku adalah seorang anak yang berhati tulus dan baik. Untunglah gereja ini tak membakar tubuhmu, kau ini pasti beruntung, dasar bocah.

Serius, hentikan tatapan itu. Pergi sana, atau cakram udara kesayanganmu akan kupatahkan. Aku bukan sedang mensyukuri keberadaannya.

Akhirnya Taufan memutuskan untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan hal lain, seiring kepergiannya dapat kudengar kikikan mengejek menggema dari koridor berlantai kayu oak. Hhh, yang benar saja. Suara tapak kaki terdengar mendekat dibelakangku, dimana aku sedang memperhatikan Gempa menggantung jemuran lewat jendela yang sebening kristal.

"Hei, Hali."

"Hei juga Fang,"

Tawa ringan, "Kulihat kau penasaran juga dengan 'penghisap darah' itu, kan?"

"Berisik,"

Aku masih memperhatikan si vampir kecil, bagaimana ia tertawa bersama Taufan kala pendeta itu mengejutkannya dari balik jemuran. Apanya yang menyibukkan diri, dasar usil.

Sebuah suara kecil berbisik di belakang pikiranku, sebuah suara yang kusebut suara hati, yang seharusnya sudah rusak dan musnah sejak dulu. Tapi suara itu bertambah besar dalam volume, ketika pandanganku mendarat pada bagaimana mereka bersenda gurau, dengan senyuman yang diselingi tawa geli dan cengiran lebar. "... Kau tahu, Fang? Kurasa aku tak sengaja menghilangkan botol air suci milikku,"

Sunyi memainkan serulingnya, udara yang dipenuhi kecanggungan dan suasana tegang terasa menyesakkan ditengah keheningan.

Jatuhkanlah sebuah jarum kecil, walau mustahil, mungkin suaranya akan menggema di lantai kayu ini.

"Hali," suara Fang terdengar, memecah diam. "Mengambil nyawa adalah hal yang salah. Dipandang hina dan rendah. Walaupun ia adalah yang berasal dari gelap, nyawa pemberian Sang Penguasa sangatlah berharga," sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku.

Sepersekian detik lamanya pandangan kami bertemu dengan manik emas Gempa, hanya dibatasi oleh jendela yang bening, sebelum mereka menutup dikarenakan ia sedang tersenyum kecil, ramah menyapa kami.

Fang meneruskan ucapannya, tangan yang berada di bahuku mengerat. "Tapi kita tak bisa mengubah fakta bahwa ia adalah yang berusia ratusan, mungkin ribuan tahun. Entah apa saja yang telah disaksikannya, melukainya. Kita tak punya hak untuk menasihati permintaannya akan kematian, karena bagai takdir yang kejam dan tak adil, ia adalah makhluk yang telah dikutuk untuk menderita sampai akhir waktu."

 **Living Nightmare**

"Eh? Kawanan vampirku?" Gempa mengangkat sebelah alisnya, nampak mempertimbangkan pertanyaan Taufan.

Begitu selesai menggantung cucian, sang pemuda bermata biru langit mengajak Gempa untuk bersantai di bawah bayangan pohon yang rindang. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, namun pohon yang sedang disandari oleh Taufan merupakan tempat pertemuan pertama Fang dengan Gempa.

Si kecil menyamankan tubuh ringannya di cabang terendah pohon itu. Ia bersandar ke belakang, nostalgia dan memori masa lalu perlahan-lahan berenang ke permukaan ingatan. "Hmmm,"

"Mengenai hal ini, aku selalu dianggap aneh. Aku berbeda dari yang lain. Koloni menganggapku setengah manusia," Gempa mengusap tengkuknya, mata kosong kembali menggantikan emas yang penuh kehidupan . "Pasak kayu menembus jantung orang tuaku empat ratus tahun lalu, karena aku masih hidup setelah dirantai dibawah matahari. Entahlah, mungkin mereka memang ingin membunuhku, hanya saja gagal, dan berakhir dengan orangtuaku sebagai korban... Em, ayah dan ibu adalah vampir... tapi, er, koloni tak ingin mengambil resiko ada manusia menyusup ke kawanan, jadi-"

Taufan mendapati hatinya tersayat mendengar bagaimana Gempa diperlakukan. Sekeji itukah kawanan tempatnya tumbuh? Anak manis ini menghabiskan hidupnya dalam neraka itu dan tidak berubah kejam? Ia benar-benar sesuatu yang berbeda, vampir ini. "Maaf Gempa, kau tak perlu melanjutkannya kalau itu membuatmu tak nyaman."

"A-ah tidak apa," dehemnya, "Semuanya sudah berlalu ratusan tahun lalu, aku pun sudah perlahan melupakannya," _-Matamu berbohong, rasa sakit itu pasti masih menghantuimu sampai sekarang-_ "...lalu setelah itu aku memilih untuk lari dan menyendiri. Aku memutuskan bahwa tidak ada lagi yang perlu kuperjuangkan dari koloni, aku menyerah untuk diakui sebagai bagian darinya. Lagipula aku ini aneh. Vampir murni, tapi 'terlalu manusia'. Maklum saja aku diasingkan. Lagian, sendirian lebih... mudah. Tidak akan ditelusuri pemburu vampir dengan cepat, hanya saja melarikan diri atau melawan mereka sendirian butuh akal yang cerdik," ungkapnya, memperhatikan bagaimana dedaunan hijau berbisik, dibelai dengan anggunnya oleh sang gadis angin.

Taufan meregangkan badannya. Ia berdiri. Perbedaan tinggi badan yang tak seberapa masih memungkinkannya meraih ke atas dan mengusap puncak kepala si vampir, karena ia duduk di cabang yang rendah. Cengiran lebar khas miliknya tercetak disana. "Kau tahu, kurasa kau tidak disukai karena kawananmu cemburu. Kau spesial. Bisa keluar di siang hari, dan mereka tidak."

Gempa membeku, tidak terbiasa dengan gestur kasih sayang seperti ini. Ia terdiam. Mencerna perkataan yang baru saja terlontar dari Taufan. Senyuman perlahan-lahan merekah di wajah Gempa. Ia nampak seperti anak normal, yang tersipu malu karena dipuji oleh seseorang. "Yah. Mungkin saja."

 **Living Nightmare**

"Woah! Lihat, lihat! Tempat ini... berkilau! Keren! Terbaik lah!", gelak Taufan, duduk dengan kepala mendongak kagum di tengah lantai berkarpet gereja.

Pilar-pilar penyangga yang berlapis bercak kehitaman dibersihkan, memamerkan permukaan batu yang indah, kontras dipadu bersama warna gereja yang didominasi putih-krem. Salib utama dipoles sampai berkilau, bahkan rumah burung tua di pohon samping gereja pun diganti dengan yang baru.

Sarang laba-laba di pojok langit-langit tak lagi menampakkan diri. Kaca kristal di balik altar yang bergambar kelahiran Yesus tersenyum, berkilau warna-warni diterpa cahaya mentari. Kayu berderit penutup jendela telah diperbaiki. Lonceng perunggu di puncak gereja sekarang berkilau dengan angkuhnya, memantulkan sinar matahari pagi dengan bangga.

Fang terkesan. Sangat terkesan. Baru dua minggukah Gempa tinggal disini?

"Tidak buruk," gumam Halilintar, mengusap tiang batu di sampingnya. Kedua manik rubi berkilau kagum, berlawanan dengan komentar acuh tak acuh yang terlontar.

Gempa tersenyum lebar di depan altar, jenis senyuman yang memperlihatkan gigi dan menutup mata, pipi diwarnai kemerahan. Taring tajam diantara deretan putih berkilau malah mempermanis senyumnya. Cahaya terang aneka warna menerpa tubuhnya, datang dari kristal kaca yang indah nan lembut. Tawa khas anak-anak menyelinap keluar dari pita suaranya, bunyi yang langka dan menggemaskan.

 _"Terima kasih!"_

Dan lagi, sepintas ilusi, sepasang sayap putih seakan melepaskan diri dari punggungnya, ia yang nampak begitu polos dan suci.

Pada saat itu,

-mereka menyadari,-

-bagaimana mungkin mereka akan sanggup membunuh seorang malaikat?

 **Living Nightmare**

Belakangan aku menyadari, pandanganku lebih sering mendarat pada Gempa daripada salib. Bagaimana ia bergerak. Bagaimana ia bicara. Bagaimana ia tersenyum.

Sebelum aku sadar, aku sudah terperangkap dalam sepasang manik indah miliknya.

Tapi, bagai menolak, Gempa menghindari kontak mata. Takut untuk terlalu dekat. Takut mengalami perpisahan, dikhianati.

Takut disakiti lagi.

Kami pun berkegiatan seperti biasa, seolah tak pernah menemukan lubang galian yang ia buat diam-diam untuk kuburannya suatu saat nanti. Tepat disebelah semak bunga liar yang dengan rajin ia rawat setiap hari, dekat hutan di belakang gereja.

["Entahlah, mungkin kalau aku bisa memilih tempat untuk dikubur, aku ingin berada disebelah bunga-bunga liar. Ah, itu pun kalau aku tidak mati di suatu tempat tak bernama lebih dulu, seperti vampir pada umumnya," tawamu, tapi kami tidak mengganggapnya lucu.]

Seolah ia pernah mengatakannya, kata-kata yang tak pernah terucap berngiang di telingaku.

 **"Maaf karena kalian harus melakukan ini, tapi saat aku mati nanti, bisakah kalian membawaku ke sini? Aku tidak yakin, tapi air suci pasti akan menghancurkan tubuhku sampai berantakan... aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian, jadi tinggalkan saja aku disini. Kudengar tubuh vampir yang mati akan menjadi abu."**

Karena ia pasti akan mengatakan itu. Karena ia adalah Gempa, vampir yang berhati murni.

Kau anggap dirimu ini apa? Sampah? Mungkinkah kami membuangmu ke lubang ini dan mengganggapnya selesai? Kau pasti bercanda.

Memasuki minggu keempat. Belakangan ini kau bersikap aneh. Kalimat-kalimat gelap yang jarang terucap, keluar dari mulutmu.

["Hei... mungkin pertanyaan ini mendadak, tapi apa kalian tidak takut padaku?"]

[Tatapan dingin yang ditujukan pada kami, "Tidak. Jangan katakan itu lagi. Tidak mungkin aku bisa tinggal disini. Aku ini bukan manusia. Jangan sampai kalian berani membatalkan perjanjian kita. Ha- hanya karena aku tidak meminum darah, tidak berarti aku tak berani menyerang kalian. A- aku bisa merebutnya paksa. Ingat, aku, vampir, adalah makhluk yang tidak diinginkan dunia ini," ancammu bergetar sembari berlalu, berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang mengancam untuk bergulir jatuh.]

["Kalian berpikir aku ini _baik_? Tuan pendeta. Pikirkan lagi. Aku bisa saja menghisap darahmu. Aku bisa memilih, antara mengakhiri hidupmu, atau mengubahmu menjadi sejenisku. Aku ini bukan apa-apa selain monster,"]

{"Gempa. Kau juga bisa memilih untuk menghapus memori kami. Kau juga bisa membunuh kami dan merebut air suci dari awal, daripada menawarkan perjanjian. Kau ingin seseorang untuk mengingatmu. Apa mungkin, sebenarnya, kau takut dilupakan oleh dunia ini?"}

Perlahan, kau menangis. Isakan tertahan dan air mata yang bergulir bebas saat itu membuktikan betapa kau memiliki hati seorang manusia. Dengan sesenggukan, kau berusaha menjelaskan betapa kau takut akan kematian manusia, setelah menemukan kami, menemukan 'keluarga'. Betapa takutnya dirimu, untuk hidup sendiri lagi setelah usia terbatas kami sebagai manusia habis.

Tapi kau salah akan satu hal.

Kau bukan monster. Kau bukan vampir, pembunuh.

Kau hanyalah seorang _Gempa_.

 **Living Nightmare**

Sebulan berlalu.

Saatnya perjanjian dilaksanakan.

Seakan mengintip ke masa depan, Gempa memilih hari ini untuk mati, dimana langit cerah dan burung berkicau riang.

Gereja yang berkilau tidak membuat kami tersenyum, bahkan tidak untuk Taufan yang selalu cerah-ceria.

Tidak semua hal berjalan sesuai rencana.

Tiga hari lalu Gempa mendadak hilang, tepat tengah malam saat lonceng menara tua di kejauhan berbunyi.

Kami tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Bunga-bunga liar yang dirawat penuh kasih olehnya, perlahan layu dan mati.

 ** _TBC?_**

A/N:

... feel-nya gak dapet ya? Haiya, this is hard

Bukan cerita yang bersambung terlalu panjang, mungkin hanya sekitar dua atau tiga chapter. Pairing in the next chap. Ice udah tentukan, jadi alurnya pun sudah tetap. Lanjut? Lanjut ga nih? (Suara fangirls Gempa manaaa xD #plak)

Ice sedang bereksperimen untuk membuat cerita yang lebih panjang 'v' ini sekalian pelepas stress, berhubung sekolah benar-benar memaksa Ice untuk fokus. Ditambah lagi ada banyak tekanan dari berbagai sisi '-';

Ne, minna-san, Ice bukan beragama Kristen, jadi mohon maaf kalo ada yang salah dalam struktur gereja atau lainnya. Mencegah complaint, ini hanyalah fanfiksi. Made just for fun. Kalau seandainya ada yang beranggapan yaoi itu tidak pantas dengan unsur gereja atau keagamaan, Ice minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya #bungkuk

Setidaknya, Ice udah taro warning di atas. Don't like, don't read.

Hint: wujud asli Gempa bukan anak kecil. Ia berubah tergantung keinginannya sendiri. Di chapter ini, Gempa memilih wujud anak-anak agar tidak menakuti Fang dkk.

Sekian curcol yang super panjang ini.

Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Lonceng menara tua dentang, dua belas kali.

 **Teng.**

Bunyi pertama bergema, merambat melewati langit malam.

 **Dua, tiga,-**

Aku melonjak bangun dari peti kayu yang tidak kututup. Rambut dibelakang leherku berdiri, sekujur tubuh merinding panik. Aku merasakannya. Dan aku tidak menyukainya. Tidak, jangan sekarang. Jantungku berdetak dengan abnormal, liar dan kasar, membuatku menarik napas dengan rakus, berusaha mengisi paru-paru dengan oksigen.

DEGDEG _DEGDEG_ **_DEGDEG-_**

Aku tak akan heran bila organ tersebut sudah mematahkan satu atau dua rusuk.

 **-empat, lima, enam,-**

Mencengkram dadaku yang terasa sesak, sangat sangat sesak, aku berusaha menyingkirkan selimut hangat yang menjala kakiku, memperburuk rasa menjijikkan dari kulit yang panas, dibasahi keringat membara di sekujur tubuh. Menjatuhkan diri ke lantai kayu yang dingin, aku mencengkram kepala dengan satu tangan, serasa menyiksa dan berdenyut kejam tanpa ampun. Sakit, sakit sekali.

Lebih dari itu, mentalku belum siap untuk ini. Bagai diinjak sepasukan kuda tentara, hati ini hancur, remuk. Jemari beku dari es yang disebut sebagai rasa takut menjalari sekujur tubuhku. Kenapa? Kenapa sekarang?

 **-tujuh, delapan, sembilan,-**

Mati-matian kucoba menelan seonggok gumpalan dalam tenggorokkanku. Kelembaban panas menyerang kelopak mataku, rasanya perih. Aku merasa akan menangis. Kuharap ini hanya mimpi buruk. Tidak nyata. Bohong. Tapi ini benar-benar terjadi. Begitu banyak 'mungkin', 'bisa jadi', 'semoga' berenang di benakku. Apa saja, asal bukan bentuk iris mata yang akan berubah, sempit dan segaris layaknya kucing.

Inikah waktunya? Tidak. Tidak, kumohon, seharusnya dalam seminggu, bukan sekarang.

Peluh dingin membasahi wajah dan rambut legamku, mengalir turun, melewati tenggorokkanku yang kering.

Sangat kering, lebih membakar dari pasir kasar di padang gurun.

Hari yang aku takuti telah tiba.

Aku bisa merasakannya, sangat jelas dan menyiksa.

Tidak, jangan sekarang.

Air mata pertama jatuh ke pangkuanku.

 **-sepuluh, sebelas,-**

Perlahan tapi pasti, penglihatanku berubah. Layaknya hewan malam, aku dapat melihat dalam gelap. Dengan bergetar, kuangkat tanganku, menyentuh sepasang taring yang memanjang, tanpa sengaja menggores bibir bawah. Setetes darah menitik ke lantai, tidak kuhiraukan. Perasaanku tak menentu, tersesat dan ketakutan.

Kenapa sekarang?

Ini benar-benar terjadi. Aku kembali menjadi monster.

Bulan purnama datang lebih cepat dari perhitunganku. Aku salah menghitung malam. Kesalahan pada tanggal yang mengacaukan semua.

Insting memaksaku untuk bergerak, mencari sumber kehidupan terdekat, manusia, darah, hisap, _mangsa-_

"...?" Tunggu. Manusia? Yang terdekat?

Oh tidak.

Kumohon , tidak, jangan mereka.

A- aku harus pergi dari sini.

 **-dua belas.**

 _Aku haus._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Presented to you,

By IceFlowerGirl

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Living Nightmare**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik Animonsta

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning(s): pair FangGem, slight HaliTau? I dunno. Possibly OOC, typo, light yaoi. Vampire!AU. You have been warned. DLDR.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _2_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini gila.

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak ia menghilang, namun kami masih tidak sanggup menghapus bukti keberadaannya.

Peti kayu yang dibuat Fang masih terletak kesepian di loteng, tempat ia tidur. Aku membereskan selimut dan bantal-bantal yang tercecer di malam ia menghilang, bertanya-tanya apa ia mengalami ilusi buruk dalam mimpinya. Masih kuingat jelas, sebuah cipratan kecil yang kucurigai sebagai darah di lantai.

Ya, sebulan berlalu. Rak buku dan cangkir teh yang sering dipakainya, bahkan sofa hijau empuk yang membuat tubuh kecilnya terlihat tenggelam tidak kami sentuh. Tidak dikembalikan ke kotak kayu dan dimasukkan ke gudang, tidak disimpan apik sebagai hiasan peralatan teh, dan dibiarkan tetap duduk di dekat jendela, disebelah rak buku.

Sebelum ia datang, jarang ada yang membuat teh.

Jarang ada yang menyentuh dapur, memanggang kue hazelnut.

Langka bagi Halilintar untuk tersenyum.

Bagi Fang untuk menunjukkan perhatian.

Taufan memiliki seseorang untuk dimanjakan.

Jarang ada yang tertawa.

Kami menolak untuk melupakannya, menolak mengganggapnya tidak nyata.

Dia ada. Entah dimana, tapi dia ada, nyata.

Tak masuk akal, mengingat bagaimana dulu kami sanggup menerima perjanjian untuk membunuhnya.

Tapi bila dipikirkan lagi, kalau kami tidak menerimanya, si vampir kecil tak akan pernah hadir disini.

Semuanya terjadi karena sebuah alasan.

Tapi tidak semua alasan diketahui dan bisa diterima manusia.

 **Living Nightmare**

"Khhrh,"

Suara erangan.

Sesuatu yang hidup. Bersembunyi di pojok atap ruangan. Puncak langit-langit yang gelap, dimana bayangan dan sarang laba-laba tidak absen bertamu.

"Kkh- cit,"

Fang mendongak. Suara cicitan? Seingatnya tak ada hama pengerat yang tinggal di dalam gereja. Ia mengerutkan kening, ragu. Kembali hening menyapu ruangan, membuat Fang mendorong perihal hama tak masuk akal barusan ke pojok paling belakang benaknya.

 _"Kriit,"_

Apapun itu terjatuh dari tempatnya bertengger, mengagetkan Fang dan membuatnya meloncat kaget di mana ia duduk. Makhluk itu, ia mendarat di atas bantalan duduk yang ditumpuk di pojok ruangan, untuk dicuci kemudian hari.

Fang bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang, was-was. Meletakkan buku bacaannya, pemuda berkacamata itu bangkit, menghampiri -hewan?- yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Makhluk tersebut mengerang tak nyaman, seolah kesakitan, berkedip beberapa kali sebelum kembali menutup matanya.

Nafas Fang tercekat.

Kelelawar.

 _Bermata emas._

 **Living Nightmare**

Gempa tahu ia berbeda. Ia tahu, ia aneh.

Koloni tidak menyukainya, tapi mama dan papa selalu membelai kepalanya dan berkata bahwa 'semua itu tidak perlu kau pikirkan'. Ia tak pernah meragukan perkataan mereka. Gempa ingin mereka tahu, ia adalah anak yang kuat, yang tak akan hancur dengan rasa kesepian. Ataupun sakit, dan hinaan. Maka ia pun memberanikan diri menyelinap keluar di siang hari untuk pertama kalinya.

Orang tuanya terlihat terkejut, tapi tidak marah, malah bangga.

Mama bahkan memuji si kecil, mencium rambut yang menutupi keningnya, dan mengatakan betapa beraninya ksatria kecil mama.

Nah, berbeda itu... tidak terlalu buruk, bukan?

Meringkuk di pojok tergelap kamarnya, sang vampir kecil memainkan setangkai bunga krisan yang ditemukannya siang ini. Bunga yang indah, bahkan lebih menawan lagi terlihat di siang hari, diterpa matahari.

Betapa beruntungnya ia, bisa menikmati siang hari, walau perasaan tidak enak badan akan menyerangnya pada malam hari. Semua itu seharga dengan kebebasan dan kehangatan mentari yang bisa didapatnya. Ia mempelajari warna cerah flora yang nampak samar di bawah sinar bulan dari celah jendela. Kelopak keemasan yang masih segar, karena ia mengambil bunga itu dengan hati-hati dari dalam tanah beserta akarnya. Mencelupkannya ke dalam sebuah vas tinggi ramping, diisi dengan air es. Krisan ini mungkin bisa bertahan hidup sampai beberapa hari, dibandingkan dengan bunga yang dipetik, dipisahkan dari akarnya, yang hanya bertahan tak lebih dari semalam.

Bunga dan kehidupan.

 _Cantik._

Hal terindah kedua dari senyum ibunya.

Ia ingat, sengatan matahari yang menghangatkan. Angin yang membelai wajahnya. Aroma manis bunga liar. Ia suka bunga liar. Warna mereka semakin indah di siang hari, tidak seperti malam yang gelap mencekam.

Entahlah, semuanya indah di siang hari, mereka berbeda dengan malamnya yang selalu dipenuhi cacian sesama vampir, darah, dan bahaya.

Tapi sekarang, ia tahu bahwa dirinya bisa keluar di kala mentari, bukan hanya bulan.

Dengan senang ia menyusun ulang rutinitasnya.

Waktu tidur akan ia potong. Saat matahari nyaris mencapai puncak, ia akan bangun dan bermain sendirian. Lagipula siapa yang bisa, dan mau menemaninya bermain?

Gempa meletakkan bunga tersebut di celah kecil antara lemari dan tempat tidurnya, menyembunyikan harta karun sederhana dan manis itu dengan hati-hati.

 **Living Nightmare**

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja, Fang?"

"Kuharap begitu. Wujudnya masih belum kembali semula sih,"

"Tch. Menghilang lalu muncul lagi begitu saja, merepotkan."

"Hush, Hali. Dia pasti punya alasannya sendiri. Sudah, biarkan dia tidur dan tutup petinya, kita akan cek lagi keadaannya besok pagi. Kembali ke kamar kalian, bulan sudah tinggi di langit,"

"Siaaap~!"

"Hn, iya, berisik."

 **Living Nightmare**

 _Kepalaku sakit, berdenyut._

 _Samar kurasakan, aku tak bisa bergerak._

 _Eh? Apa ini? Kutarik sedikit lenganku, masih berat dan tidak fokus, efek dari tidur. Suara dentingan besi terdengar seperti... rantai?_

 _Membuka sepasang mata yang terasa berat, aku berkedip bingung. Dimana aku? Menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri, otakku berusaha memberi informasi tentang tempat apa ini. Sebuah lapangan gersang berukuran kecil, tidak terlalu jauh dari koloni. Letaknya tepat di tengah hutan, dengan beberapa bilah kayu kokoh yang dipalu dalam tanah._

 _Tanah eksekusi._

 _Tempat vampir dibunuh untuk berbagai alasan._

 _Panik bergemuruh di dasar perutku, menjalar ke seluruh tubuh seiring timbulnya rasa takut. Kedua pergelangan tanganku tak bisa bergerak, dengan kaki dalam posisi berlutut, membuat mereka sakit dan mati rasa. Langit fajar berwarna biru tua dengan tinta pink kemerah-jinggaan menyambut kala kudongakkan kepala._

 _Kenyataan menamparku tepat di wajah, membuatku merinding dan merengek pelan di balik tenggorokanku, insting vampir menolak untuk diam, berlawanan dengan sisi manusia yang memilih pasrah menerima hukuman._ Hukuman? Untuk apa?, _tanya vampir dalam diriku, berseru marah._ Tindak kotor macam apa yang telah kita lakukan? Kita seharusnya tidak direndahkan seperti ini!

 _Dirantai dibawah matahari._

 _Ya, aku sedang dieksekusi._

 **Living Nightmare**

Jam berlalu begitu lambat. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi, sangat jelas bagai telah dijahit dalam benaknya.

Dalam beberapa jam, setelah matahari mulai meninggi dan rasa panas membakar kulit, hipnotis akan bermain dan menari-nari dibalik kelopak matanya. Dengan lemas dan pening, ia menyaksikan dirinya terduduk di tengah ketidakadaan, semuanya hitam gelap dan kosong, bahkan suara nafas pun terdengar menggema disini. Ruang dimensi lain, dimana vampir diinterogasi. Tetua para vampir muncul di dalam ilusi tersebut, menunjukkan sebuah vas berisi bunga krisan yang mulai layu, karena jauh dari matahari seharian.

 _"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan tanaman ini?"_

 _"Menurut tabib tanaman, ini telah dicabut dari tanah selama beberapa jam, tapi tidak mencapai semalam."_

 _"Kau memetiknya di siang hari, bukan?"_

 _"Bagaimana mungkin dirimu bisa melangkahkan kaki ke daratan dimana waktu tak tersentuh kaummu?"_

 _"Jawablah dan pikirkan, bukankah perihal ini aneh bagi seorang vampir murni?"_

 _"Anak muda, mungkinkah kau ini setengah manusia?"_

Setiap pertanyaan akan serasa menusuk otak, dimana belati imajiner munghujam satu demi satu, menuntut jawaban yang bahkan tak diketahui dirinya sendiri. Ia tak tahu. Ia tak tahu kenapa dirinya berbeda. Berdosakah dirinya, karena menerima keanehan yang tak bisa dipahami orang lain?

Salahkan ia menerima dirinya sendiri, apa adanya?

Berkedip, Gempa mendapati dirinya kembali meringkuk di pojokan kamar. Bunga krisan yang ia kagumi di bawah rembulan masih segar, duduk manis di samping lantai dimana ia duduk.

A- apa ini? Menurut memorinya, tetua akan terus menanyai alam bawah sadarnya sampai ia tak tahan lagi, tidak bisa menerima perlakuan semena-mena ini, dan memberontak dari ikatan hipnotis.

Ia akan melawan jeratan tetua, memaksakan diri untuk kembali ke tubuhnya yang menderita luka bakar akibat dijemur matahari siang. Pakaian serba hitam memperburuk keadaannya, karena warna hitam menarik panas yang semakin menyiksa tubuh.

Mendapati hari sudah sore kala lepas dari ruang dimensi, Gempa meronta dengan sia-sia, rasa mual menusuk perut dan kerongkongan. Dengan suara yang menyayat jiwa ia menjerit, mengadu kepada Ibu Alam, betapa tak adilnya hidup yang ia miliki, betapa kejamnya dunia untuk membiarkan hal ini terjadi padanya.

Pergelangan tangan yang memar dan berdarah akibat rontaan putus asa sang vampir menahan tubuhnya ketika Gempa menundukkan kepala, badan terkulai lemas kedepan, lutut memar dan kaki mati rasa. Tidak dihiraukannya tenggorokan yang sakit dan kering, ataupun sengatan luka bakar di tubuh, karena ilusi terakhir yang diberikan oleh tetua -kenyataan yang dilempar tepat ke wajahnya dengan kejam- adalah tubuh orang tuanya, ditembus pasak kayu tepat di jantung mereka.

Mama dan papanya pun merapuh, rusak dan diterbangkan angin sebagai debu.

Ia ingat bagaimana sisi binatang dari darah vampirnya meledak-ledak, mengamuk, dan lagi, ia meronta kasar walaupun tubuhnya protes menolak, kesakitan.

Hatinya jauh lebih sakit.

Suara 'krak' terdengar, dan ujung rantai yang mengikat tangan kanannya lepas. Menarik napas berat dan cepat, ia mati-matian menahan air mata agar tidak menetes. Juga menghindari kontak mata dengan pergelangannya yang terlihat mengerikan, berdarah-darah dan dipeluk erat oleh besi rantai.

Terlalu erat. Membuat mual dibalik dadanya berlipat ganda. Menyakitkan. Sakit. Jahat. Semuanya, mereka jahat.

 ** _Kejam._**

Dengan kasar ia buka benda itu dan menyingkirkannya dari pergelangan kanan, mendesis kala mendapati bagian dalam rantai telah dilapisi perak. Dengan cakar yang memanjang, dipotongnya rantai di tangan kirinya.

Darah menetes, menyentuh tanah dengan suara yang menjijikkan.

Kala itulah air mata jatuh.

 _Oh Tuhan, bila kau memang ada, apa yang telah kulakukan sehingga harus melewati segala siksa ini?_

Mual semakin terasa berat saat gambaran kematian orang tuanya kembali bermain, dilengkapi darah yang memuncrat dari mulut dan dada mereka-

Menarik nafas cepat dan terbatuk hebat, Gempa membiarkan dirinya histeris, air mata menetes deras. Membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, ia merasa muak. Dewa apapun di atas sana pastilah sangat membencinya, karena seolah tak cukup penderitaan yang ia alami, dengan sakit dan tenggorokan terbakar, Gempa memuntahkan apapun yang ada di dalam perutnya. Yang memang tidak berisi banyak, sehingga asam perut yang menusuk membakar kerongkongannya, membiarkan vampir malang itu terbatuk, darah bercampur dengan muntahan di atas tanah.

Masih diserang batuk, Gempa menatap hutan yang mengarah ke pegunungan. Mata emasnya kosong. Suara senyap pepohonan berbisik, menggoda manis, ajakan nona angin untuk pergi dan seruan bumi hutan untuk berkunjung. Ia bisa sembuh asal dekat dengan alam, kan? Energi kehidupan alami sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya bertahan hidup, memperbaiki metabolismenya yang berantakan.

Untuk mendapat sesuatu, kau harus membuang sesuatu.

Untuk bertahan hidup, untuk bebas, ia harus membuang masa lalu, membuang ikatan menyakitkan koloni yang mengurung jiwa.

Menyeret tubuhnya yang terlihat hancur di bawah cahaya redup jelang malam, sang vampir berjuang untuk berdiri. Dengan tertatih-tatih, ia pergi. Dan kali ini, ia tidak akan kembali setelah bermain dekat semak bunga liar.

Ia pergi, dan tak akan kembali.

Menjauh dan menyendiri.

Itulah yang _harusnya_ terjadi.

Lalu kenapa ia ada disini? Di kamarnya? Tanpa luka, seolah tak ada yang terjadi?

Mendadak, rambut di belakang lehernya berdiri.

"Sayang, mama bangga sekali padamu,"

Mengangkat kepala dengan sebuah sentakan, Gempa bertatap wajah dengan orang tuanya yang berlutut sangat dekat dengan pojok kamar tempat ia meringkuk.

 _Terperangkap,_ geram instingnya.

Mereka bermata merah, kosong tanpa pupil.

Tersenyum.

Darah mengalir keluar dengan deras dari sebuah lubang di dada kiri mereka.

 _Pasak kayu, menembus jantung, menyisakan bekas yang mengerikan-_

Sang vampir muda tak bisa bergerak. Seolah tubuh ini bukan miliknya, yang nyata hanyalah rasa dingin lantai dan orang tuanya.

Orang tua yang seharusnya sudah beristirahat dalam damai, diterbangkan angin dalam bentuk debu halus.

Atau mungkin tidak ada kedamaian dalam tidur abadi mereka? Mungkinkah ada dendam di balik senyuman yang kosong dan dingin?

Linangan air mata memburamkan pandangan, sayang tak cukup buram untuk memblokir pemandangan horror yang disajikan baginya.

"Hanya dengan bernafas dan hidup-," ucap mama menggenggam tangannya, segala kelembutan dalam mata yang ia cintai itu menghilang, kosong, darah menetes dari ujung bibirnya, pucat kebiruan,

Ayahnya buka suara, melanjutkan kalimat ibunya dengan belaian tangan dingin yang berlapis darah di pipinya,

"-kau berhasil membunuh kami."

Gempa _menjerit._

 **Living Nightmare**

"Ya Tuhan, demi langit Venus, suara mengerikan apa itu?!"

Taufan terbangun oleh suara memilukan dari loteng, dimana mereka meletakkan kelelawar kecil dalam peti kayu. Tanpa jeda terdengar suara tajam yang berlapis rasa sakit, begitu tersiksa.

Menjerit dan terus memohon, meminta maaf entah kepada siapa.

Walau sedikit berbeda, Taufan mengenali suara itu.

Gempa.

Tanpa berkata-kata, sang pendeta bergegas menaiki tangga ke loteng secepat yang ia bisa. Sebulir keringat terbentuk di sisi wajah, jantungnya tak kunjung redup dari adrenalin. Mendorong pintu berat dari kayu pohon mahoni, Taufan terpatung dimana ia berdiri.

Bukan lagi sosok anak kecil yang menyambut matanya, melainkan seorang pemuda dengan manik emas dan wajah yang sama, terduduk di peti yang sekarang terlihat agak kecil untuk tubuhnya. Tubuh yang lebih tinggi, bukan sepinggang, terlihat menarik di mata bagai tempat lilin yang sederhana, indah sebagaimana adanya. Sosok asli Gempa adalah vampir muda. Terlihat seperti manusia berumur enam belas tahun.

Perbedaan yang lain adalah, manik emas ini tidak melihat apapun.

Pandangan kosong dari sang vampir mungkin sudah pernah mereka lihat, namun pupil segaris layaknya kucing nampak histeris. Berkabut, seolah belum terbangun sepenuhnya. Memeluk diri sendiri dan membenamkan cakar dalam lengannya, Gempa menggeleng frantik, air mata menggenang di bawah topaz yang tidak fokus, menggores dan menarik darah dari luka yang ia timbulkan.

Halilintar dan Fang sudah ada disana, nampak panik. Fang berusaha menenangkan anak malang itu sementara Halilintar menarik lengan Gempa, menghentikan cakar tajam agar tidak menancap lebih dalam. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan saat ketiga manusia yang hadir tidak mengerti persoalan yang dihadapi Gempa?

"Maafkan aku, kumohon, aku mohon maaf, aku tidak tahu, aku benar-benar tak tahu, mama papa, aku-, maafkan aku," ulangnya bagai mantra, tetes air hangat melarikan diri dari matanya. Ia tak lagi memberontak, dengan adanya Fang yang memeluk kepalanya protektif.

"Shh, shh, anak domba, tenanglah, aku ada disini," bisik seniornya menenangkan, meremas bahu yang terlihat sangat tegang. Apapun yang dimimpikan sang vampir pastilah sangat mengerikan, jelas terlihat dari tubuhnya yang gemetaran, mata terbuka lebar.

"Hentikan, jangan mereka," gumam Gempa pada dirinya sendiri, berbisik kata-kata aneh, dalam bahasa lain, bahasa makhluk dalam gelap. Bersandar dalam pelukan Fang, Gempa mencengkram lengan pakaian tidur sang pendeta. Air matanya sudah reda, meninggalkan isak yang kadang mengguncang tubuh, sesenggukan.

"Iya, tenanglah, kau baik-baik saja, tidak ada lagi yang akan menakutimu,"

Sebuah anggukan pelan membalas perkataannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bersama dengan usapan mata dan sebuah kerutan bingung di kening, maniknya kembali fokus.

"Oh Lucifer," bisiknya pada diri sendiri kala menyadari keadaan sekitar.

Bagai bayang malam, ia mengelak keluar dari dekapan hangat, nyaris tak terlihat karena kecepatannya, dan menabrakkan punggung ke jendela tinggi yang memanjang ke atas, bernafas tidak teratur.

"Menjauh dariku!"

"Gempa, shh," bisik Halilintar, setengah melindungi Taufan untuk berjaga-jaga, mencoba mendekati sang vampir.

"J- jangan kemari! Aku benar-benar tidak boleh-," ia menenggak ludah, "kalian akan menyesal,"

Fang melepaskan kalung salib peraknya, meletakkan jimat itu di meja terdekat, "Kami tidak akan melakukan apapun yang akan menyakitimu. Apa yang patut disesali?"

"A- aku ini vampir. Walau abnormal, aku masih membutuhkan darah pada waktu tertentu," mulainya, mendorong punggung mundur ke jendela, seolah berusaha mengecilkan diri, berusaha kabur, "Aku bisa menyerang saat bulan purnama. Aku akan merasakan keinginan kuat untuk darah. Rasa haus inilah yang menyebabkan aku lari. Kalian tidak mengerti, " _-betapa sulitnya menahan sisi pemangsa dari diriku ini,-_ "menjauhlah, kumohon."

"Kau... haus?"

"... tanpa darah manusia, aku membutuhkan tujuh minggu sebelum haus mereda. Ini minggu ke empat, nyaris lima. _Puncak kehausan, minggu kelima,_ " ucapnya memperingatkan, "jadi menjauhlah. Kalian kira kenapa aku menghilang bulan lalu? Agar tidak ada yang terluka gara-gara aku."

Hening berkunjung, menyelimuti ruangan.

Sang vampir menundukkan kepalanya, "Lupakan. A- Aku harus pergi,"

"Tunggu!"

Tapi terlambat, sang makhluk gelap telah hilang ditelan kabut mistis yang mendinginkan ruang, mengepul pekat entah dari mana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N:

...

What the hell did i just write

By the way guys

Got the feel?

The _feel_. #pasangmukaserius #plaksadarwoi

Sorry if it's bad, I tried '-';

Oh well, minggu-minggu penuh ujian telah berlalu bagi Ice, readers sekaliaaan~ mulus kecuali untuk fisika uhuhu #mojok *keluar woy A/N blom kelar*

Gomen lama updatenya, Ice memang bukan fast updater :'3

Next chapter mungkin merupakan yang terakhir? Maaaybe.

Mind to RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh, Ice seharusnya ngepost chapter ini dua minggu lalu... tapi entah kenapa Ice gabisa log in -_-**

 **Perlu berbagai perjuangan asdfghjkl**

 **Yasudahlah. Yang penting readers sekalian sudah bisa baca chapter 3 ini. Maaf kalau agak ngawur, Ice agak bingung pas nulis endingnya 'u'v**

* * *

Kisah tua yang diturunkan oleh leluhur klan vampir, dari generasi ke generasi, dari ibu yang penuh kasih kepada anak vampirnya yang mengantuk di dalam peti kecil menceritakan, bahwa setiap ribuan tahun sekali akan lahir seorang dari mereka yang berbeda. Seorang dari makhluk malam, yang ditakdirkan untuk ditolak dan dikucilkan.

Seorang yang jalan hidupnya telah ditulis, diukir dalam batu takdir yang dingin, untuk menyendiri tanpa cinta dan kasih.

"-ia akan memiliki kemampuan untuk menjelajah bumi dikala mentari," cerita sang bunda, membelai rambut anaknya yang mulai mengantuk, bulan tenggelam tuk berganti fajar.

"Tertulislah di perkamen tua leluhur, matahari tidak akan menghanguskan tubuhnya, hanya meraup sebagian kekuatan hidupnya,"

 _"Kenapa kau mengejarku ke sini? Kenapa kau tahu aku berada disini?", isak tertahan dan dahaga membara di balik tenggorokan, ia berusaha menjauhkan mata emas berlinang air mata dari leher manusia di hadapannya. Taringnya berdenyut, ingin menancapkan diri ke daging leher, menembus pembuluh darah yang rapuh, merobeknya dan membiarkan darah nikmat pelepas bara siksa mengalir masuk-_

 _Gelengan kuat, cengkraman pada kepala yang sakit menyiksa. "T- tidak. Pergi." Air mata kembali menetes._

 _"Gempa, dengarkan aku-," Satu langkah maju, mendekati._

"Ia bisa bertahan tanpa meminum darah setiap malam, ia bisa bertahan dari kutukan bawang putih. Ia berbeda," lanjut sang ibu, menutup tirai gelap dan tebal di jendela, tidak ingin mengambil resiko cahaya mentari menyusup walau mereka tidur dalam peti.

 _"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian tidak meninggalkanku sendiri? Aku ingin sendiri, aku selalu sendiri. Aku... tidak terbiasa dengan ini,-"_

"Karena ia berbeda, ia tidak diterima oleh kaumnya. Vampir yang terlalu manusia, manusia yang terlalu vampir. Ia ditolak dan dikucilkan, dibenci dan dibuang. Terjebak diantara, bukan manusia, bukan vampir. Ia bahkan bukan setengah vampir. Dipilih oleh bintang, takdirnya telah diukir di langit malam dan dasar samudera, mustahil diterima di sisi manapun."

 _"Hisap darahku."_

Si anak vampir menggumam, agak dibuyarkan tidur. "Mmmh, pasti rasanya sangat kesepian,"

 _Tuan pendeta, aku selalu sendirian._

 _"Kau gila. Kalian semuanya gila. Kenapa aku harus menenggak darahmu? Sudah aku katakan, tidak, terlalu berbahaya." Tapi manik emas sekali lagi berbohong. Mereka berkata 'jangan pergi'. 'Selamatkan aku dari penderitaan ini, kumohon,'._

 _Aku berterima kasih atas kebaikanmu, tapi kalian, terutama dirimu, harus pergi. Demi kebaikan kalian sendiri, untuk jauh dari monster sepertiku. Biarlah aku menderita untuk seribu tahun lagi lamanya, asal kalian tidak terlibat dalam hidupku yang berantakan ini. Asal kalian bisa hidup damai, aku akan sanggup menghapus memori tentang seorang Gempa, vampir aneh yang meminta kematian._

 _Betapa pun aku tahu, bersama dengan terhapusnya memori kebersamaan kita yang singkat itu, bagian dari diriku pun akan ikut hancur, hilang._

 _Tersiksa untuk sekian kalinya._

 _Tapi aku tidak apa-apa._

 _Ini demi kalian._

 _Aku tidak boleh egois... walau aku tidak bisa mengingat, kapan terakhir kali aku menginginkan sesuatu apapun untuk diriku sendiri. Kapan aku boleh menyimpan sesuatu tanpa dihukum atau disakiti._

 _Hey, jawablah, apa aku boleh menyimpan perasaan ini?_

 _Tapi tentu saja, aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya._

 _"Pergi," kupaksakan diriku untuk berkata, suara terpecah karena tangis._

Mencium kening buah hatinya, ibu vampir menjawab, "Tentu saja rasanya kesepian, sayang. Tapi, sebagai gantinya, ia memiliki kemampuan untuk 'hidup bahagia selamanya'."

Walau mendapati anaknya telah terlelap, ibu vampir tetap melanjutkan. "Dalam dongeng, hanya ciuman cinta sejati yang akan mematahkan kutukan. Begitu juga dengan vampir yang telah ditakdirkan, nama cinta sejatinya telah terukir di bintang yang sama. Dengan seteguk darah, mereka akan dibekukan waktu, berubah menjadi patung batu indah, janji kebersamaan dikunci dengan sebuah ciuman terakhir."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Presented to you,

By IceFlowerGirl

.

.

.

 **Living Nightmare**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik Animonsta

.

.

.

Warning(s): FangGem, slight HaliTau? I dunno. Possibly OOC, typo, yaoi. Vampire!AU, etc etc. You have been warned. DLDR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _3_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Time set 20XX**

"Kau tidak membunuh mereka, Gempa. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, tidak ada siapapun yang bisa disalahkan hanya karena ia berbeda dari yang lain."

Kata-kata asing, keluar dari mulutnya, dengan suara serupa dengan miliknya. Tapi kapan, kenapa, dan kepada siapa ia mengucapkannya? Tubuh ini tidak bisa ia kendalikan, seolah ia hanyalah penonton opera yang disajikan pemandangan dari tubuh aktor itu sendiri. Bergerak, berbicara. Tidak memiliki kendali atas aksinya sendiri. Hanya menonton dan merasa bingung, apa yang sedang terjadi?

Mata emas berkilat, menahan haus membakar dan taring yang berdenyut makin kuat agar tidak segera menancapkan diri ke leher dimana darah mengalir dengan brutal bagai hewan kelaparan. Tidak, ia tidak akan menyerahkan diri pada hasrat serendah itu.

"Kau yakin...?"

"Aku tidak mengejarmu sampai ke hutan belakang gereja ini untuk ragu-ragu, kau tahu?" Lagipula siapa yang akan menyangka, si vampir akan kembali ke tempat dimana ia membuat tempat pembaringannya? Berdiri diam, menatap getir ke dalam gelap lubang yang ia buat sendiri. Seolah berharap tubuhnya sudah tergeletak kaku di dalam sana, perlahan hancur menjadi abu...

"... baiklah," tangan pucat meraih sisi wajah sang pemuda, menariknya mendekat...

.

.

.

.

.

Suara burung berkicau membuyarkan pandangan. Perlahan wajah pucat nan rupawan itu menghilang, ditelan gelap. Cahaya mentari pagi menginvasi ruangan. Langit-langit kamar menyambut pandangan kala otak yang masih terselubung tidur memproses skenario aneh bagai mimpi barusan-

Mimpi? Ya, mimpi. Tapi rasanya terlalu nyata untuk jadi ilusi tidur semata.

"Mata emas itu lagi," gumam Fang, meraih kacamatanya di rak samping tempat tidur. Belakangan remaja beranjak dewasa yang baru duduk di bangku kuliah itu mendapat mimpi yang sama berulang-ulang dalam tidurnya. Hal yang paling mengganggu adalah, betapa 'mimpi' itu terasa nyata. Sentuhan, suara... bahkan hembus angin dingin di hutan malam.

Misalnya minggu lalu, dimana mimpi itu berlanjut lebih jauh dibandingkan yang hari ini.

Saat tangan dingin itu menyentuh tengkuk Fang untuk menariknya mendekat, tangan lain menyusup ke kantung pakaiannya dan menarik keluar sebuah botol kecil. Lagi, tanpa dikehendaki Fang, suaranya -atau suara dirinya dalam mimpi- berkata, "Kalau kau pikir aku masih menyimpan air suci, kau salah besar. Itu hanya air biasa."

Mata emas bak kucing menajam, "... apa?"

"Aku menuang isi botol itu ke bunga liar yang dulu kau rawat tiap hari. Kau tahu, semak itu layu dan mati gara-gara kau menghilang, jadi kuberikan saja ke tumbuhan itu agar mereka bisa segar kembali," manik gelap tidak memutus kontak mata, seolah menantang sesuatu respon dari si vampir.

Sekelebat emosi bergumul di balik matanya, tidak terbaca dan gelap.

Tangan pucat yang memegang botol kecil mengerat, nyaris meretakkan wadah kaca hitam yang berukir salib dan awan-awan surgawi. "Kau... melanggar perjanjian kita," ucapnya, terdengar pasrah, terkhianati. Darah vampir memintanya untuk 'diam, jangan bicara lagi, mangsa ada di hadapanmu, hisap hisap hisap,' tapi Gempa tidak sanggup untuk mengikutinya. Ia butuh penjelasan. Ia ingin tahu, kenapa-

-Kenapa mereka tidak membiarkannya mati? Karena kasihan? Atau mereka berpikiran bahwa ia tidak berhak mengakhiri hidupnya? Karena ia memang harus menderita? Benarkah begitu?

Teringatlah Gempa akan kejadian beratus tahun lalu. Yang membuatnya semakin membenci dirinya sendiri, karena ia tak berdaya dan tak bisa membantu.

Manusia dahulu yang membakar sesamanya, kawanan vampirnya, mereka semua.

Sama saja.

Penuh dengki.

Darah vampir yang gelap, sisi dirinya yang murni terbuat dari kegelapan, lebih pekat dari malam, merasuki pikirannya.

Darah. Haus. Sakit, rasanya sakit.

 _Jangan tertipu. Bunuh sebelum dibunuh. Makan sebelum dimakan._

 _Yang lemah akan kalah oleh yang kuat.._

 _Inilah hukum alam._

Menyaksikan dari sepasang mata milik 'tubuh mimpinya', Fang tidak mengerti kenapa makhluk serupa manusia di hadapan dirinya terlihat sangat marah dan tersakiti. Perjanjian apa memangnya yang telah mereka buat? Ia tidak terlalu mengerti.

Menghela napas, berusaha menghiraukan sakit dalam manik topaz, suaranya melanjutkan, "Jangan mulai, kau juga menghilang sebelum genap sebulan."

Pada titik ini, sang vampir sudah ditelan separuh insting vampirnya. Yang ia ketahui adalah, mangsa. Di hadapannya. _Minum, minum, **bunuh**._ Tapi sisi manusianya berontak. Jangan. Jangan dia. Jangan manusia, jangan darah, jangan bunuh.

 **Jangan sampai ada korban lagi.**

Aku butuh jawaban, teriak batinnya.

Sebelum pemuda vampir sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata dari tenggorokan membakar, Fang menyela, "Itu karena kau haus. Ya, ya, aku mengerti," ia memutar bola matanya, "Kau takut membunuh manusia lain? Kalau begitu hisap saja darahku."

Hah?

Si vampir menggeleng kuat, Fang entah sejak kapan memegang tangannya. Pegangannya tidak kuat, tidak memaksa. Tapi Gempa tidak ingin melepaskan diri. Sudah lama ia membutuhkan ini, kasih dan perhatian yang tulus, dan terlebih lagi, Fang memiliki sesuatu yang ia tidak punya.

Separuh jiwa, tertulis di bintang dan dipecah takdir menjadi dua bagian. Benarkah legenda itu nyata? Soulmate?

"Gempa. Kumohon."

Membuang segala ragunya, sang vampir melingkarkan lengan pada pundak Fang-

...

Dan selalu, selalu, disanalah mimpinya terputus. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat kelanjutan darinya.

Fang menggerutu, bersiap-siap ke kampus dengan gusar. Apa sih maksud mimpi aneh itu? Ia benar-benar ingin tahu.

 **Living Nightmare**

 _Desember, 19XX_

 _Fang masih belum kembali juga dari mengejar Gempa kemarin malam._

 _Aku menulis surat ini karena aku bisa merasakan perubahan dalam hidup kami yang awalnya biasa-biasa saja. Halilintar juga mengatakan bahwa Fang kemungkinan tidak akan kembali lagi. Entah bagaimana aku juga setuju._

 _Aneh, bukan? Serasa ada suara kecil yang berbisik di telingaku, mengatakan bahwa kalian sudah berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang hilang. Yaaah, apapun itu, kuharap kalian bahagia._

 _Kami juga akan meninggalkan tempat ini dan memulai sesuatu yang baru di tempat lain. Di tengah masyarakat, mungkin. Kami yang dulu pernah ditolak orang lain sebelum memutuskan tinggal di tempat terpencil ini, ingin berbaur kembali._

 _Gereja akan kami serahkan kepada orang pedesaan. Kami tidak akan tinggal disana lagi, tapi tetap akan berkunjung dari waktu ke waktu. Aku merasa bahwa hidup diantara sepi itu... em, terlalu kesepian. Aku ingin mulai lagi untuk bersosialisasi._

 _Mencoba lagi, untuk diterima, seperti Gempa._

 _Hehe, lucu bagaimana seorang vampir bisa mengubah kami yang 'idiot dan keras kepala' ini._

 _Yah, aku berharap kau bahagia, Gempa. Walau ia tidak mengatakannya, Halilintar juga berharap begitu._

 _Dimanapun kau berada, kami akan selalu mengingatmu._

 **Living Nightmare**

Melingkarkan lengan di leher pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu, Gempa menutup mata dan membiarkan dirinya untuk rileks. Tenang. Tidak ada yang akan menghancurkan hidupmu lagi.

Gempa percaya. Memang benar. Ia akhirnya diizinkan untuk bahagia.

Membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Fang, ia menghirup nafas dalam. Bahunya yang tegang meleleh dan dadanya serasa hangat. Inikah bahagia? Kalau benar, maka Gempa tidak akan keberatan untuk tenggelam didalamnya.

Membuka mulutnya, sang vampir perlahan menurunkan taringnya ke dalam leher... pasangan hidupnya.

Benar-benar klisè, sekarang Gempa merasa seperti karakter utama sebuah dongeng.

Rasa cairan hangat yang menyelamatkannya dari panas membara benar-benar... tak bisa diwujudkan dalam kata-kata.

Satu menit? Satu jam? Atau beberapa detik? Mereka tersesat dalam waktu, suara bisikan dibalik pikiran meminta mereka untuk menyegel takdir.

Bibir bertemu bibir, pasangan yang diselimuti cinta itu perlahan berubah wujud. Mulai dari kaki mereka yang membeku perlahan.

"Hei Gempa,"

"Ya?"

Sebuah kecupan sayang mendarat di hidung pemilik manik emas, _"Love you,"_

Sebuah senyuman, _"Me too,"_

Pagi tiba dan menghangatkan hutan dengan cahaya surya, burung berkicau dan hinggap disekitar sebuah patung. Dinaungi pepohonan nan asri, sepasang kekasih abadi berpelukan dengan manik beku yang memandang ke dalam satu sama lain, memancarkan cinta yang telah lama hilang dan dicari.

 **Living Nightmare**

"Murid baru?"

 _Apa kau percaya pada takdir?_

"Iya, cowok. Kudengar wajahnya manis, hehe."

 _Iya? Aku juga percaya._

"Heh, masa sih, Gopal?"

"Iya dong, ngapain juga aku bohong."

 _Takdir itu lucu, ya?_

"Oi, Gop, duduk! Dosen Papa udah masuk!"

"Ups!"

 _Setelah beratus tahun,-_

"Murid-murid kebenaraaan! Hari ini penghuni kelas keadilan akan bertambah satu oraaang! Siapkan jiwa muda kalian, wahai kebenaran. Ohya, silahkan memperkenalkan diri, murid kebenaran."

Senyum kikuk, terlihat tidak terbiasa dengan dosen nyentrik satu ini. Pemuda itu berdehem, akhirnya membuka suara.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Boboiboy. Boboiboy Gempa."

- _kita bertemu lagi._

.

.

.

 _ **End**_.

.

.

.

A/N:

Happy 15th birthday to me! XD #2 October

Maaf lama update, school life has been super busy! Ice kebanjiran PR, tugas, trus beberapa kerja kelompok buat makalah plus presentasinya '-'; apalagi ujian bakal segera menyerbu sekitar tanggal 12 Oktober -,- Anyway maaf sekali lagi kalo jelek ;-; Ice tau kalo feelnya nggak begitu kena #mojok

Thanks for all of your support, readers! I won't be able to go this far without you!

Mind to RnR?

#Btw episode 19 is out in YouTube xD lol its so coollll~!

P.S: maybe I'd make an epilogue if I got time lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue**

"Buku wisata?"

Gempa mengalihkan perhatian yang awalnya ia tujukan pada buku novel pada kekasihnya. Taufan dan Halilintar sedang bermain game Papa Zola, asyik melawan Raksasa Tidur dan tidak menghiraukan sepasang manusia yang duduk berdekatan di atas sofa.

"Aish! Hali! Harusnya kau mengeluarkan Rotan Kebenaran! Aduhmak! Kagaaak, itu Cairan Keadilan buat nambah HP!"

"Mana aku tau?! Eh, tombol mana lagi yang harus kutekan buat jurus itu?"

"Ish, bisa-bisanya kau- bukan yang itu- BUKAN! PAYAH LU HALI!"

"KETEKAN!"

 _"DEMI BISKUIT YAYA-"_

"Jangan ngutuk orang pake bawa-bawa nama tu biskuit segala, dasar bodoh!"

"Jangan ngatain orang bodo, dasar tulalit!"

"Yang penting aku gak mengataimu begok, begok!"

"Heh! ITU BARU AJA NGATAIN BEGOK! Bilang yang lain kenapa? Bodoh sama begok itu sama aja, idiot! "

 _"MAKNA IDIOT KAN SAMA AJA TAUFAN COEEEG!"_

(Disini Gempa dan Fang menahan hasrat untuk mengatakan "kalian berdua sama-sama idiot,")

"Eh? Ya juga sih,"

"Iya iyayaya, kok malah ga nyambung gini aargh! Sekarang gimana, udah mau kalah, kampret! Eits! _Whoa whoa!"_

 _ **GAME OVER! YOU LOSE**_

"Adoh, kalah kan?! Iiih, sumpah deh, tombol yang bener tu atas-bawah-"

 _"UDAAAH! Nyerah aku nyeraaah!"_ pekik Halilintar frustasi, mengimbaskan kedua tangannya ke atas emosi, secara sengaja-tidak-sengaja melemparkan joystick game ke sofa di belakang mereka duduk, penat setengah hidup setelah bermain boss stage selama dua jam. Dan kalah lagi. Taufan menarik sebuah bantalan sofa dan melemparkannya pada Halilintar, yang mana mendarat tepat di wajahnya. Pemuda bermata biru itu mengerang kesal tidak jelas dengan keras, lalu menjatuhkan kepala ke sofa di belakang tubuhnya.

Fang yang notabenenya memang duduk di sofa menangkap joystick terbang dari Halilintar tanpa melihatnya dengan satu tangan, dan melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Gempa.

"Yap, bentar lagi kan liburan? Aku ingin melihat-lihat sedikit tempat liburan di buku wisata,"

Gempa mengangguk, "Ya udah, tunggu bentar ya," ucapnya sambil berlalu, menutup wajah Taufan dengan topi biru-putihnya iseng.

Taufan mengerang lagi, kali ini terdengar pasrah. Jarang kau dapati hari dimana Taufan akan merasa malas membalas kejahilanmu.

Seiring kepergian Gempa, Fang mencoba mengetuk kening Taufan dengan pegangan joystick game yang ia pegang. "Oi, masih idup kagak lu?"

"Eeergh, udah mau koid,"

Halilintar mengerang dari tempatnya merajuk, kepala tenggelam dalam bantal sofa yang tadi dilempar Taufan. "Uff, mending, tenagaku untuk tiga hari habis kepake buat main game ini," ucapnya dengan suara yang agak teredam.

"Lebay, ah."

"Fang?", panggil Gempa dari kamarnya di lantai dua. Empunya nama mendongak, mengerutkan kening. "Bukunya ketemu, Gempa?"

"Ketemu sih," jawab si topi terbalik, "Tapi coba sini, liat bentar deh,"

Merasa penasaran, pemuda berkacamata menaiki tangga dan meninggalkan dua orang yang baru saja tepar dari bermain video game.

 **Epilouge**

"Nih, coba liat ini,"

Berkedip, Fang menerima sebuah artikel wisata yang disodorkan kekasihnya padanya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya membaca artikel bergambar tersebut.

 _... Patung kasih abadi, tempat kunjungan wisata ternama di desa kecil di pegunungan Koko, merupakan hasil sebuah legenda ternama setempat. Seperti yang dikisahkan oleh penduduk sekitar, patung yang berbentuk seperti sepasang kekasih yang saling berpeluk memagut kasih ini adalah hasil dari sebuah cinta yang terlarang. Versi lain dari cerita ini mengisahkan bahwa..._

Fang melangkahi beberapa bagian tidak masuk akal tentang "pasangan yang telah ditakdirkan", "vampir", "ciuman", dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah gambar yang terlampir di artikel tersebut.

Nampak sebuah batu berbentuk sepasang manusia tertutup lumut tipis, nampaknya cukup tua sampai sulit untuk mengidentifikasi pemilik wajah yang terukir dalam batu itu. Sosok yang lebih kecil melingkarkan tangannya ke leher pasangannya, sementara lengan sosok lainnya memeluk pinggang kekasihnya. 'Pakaian', atau lebih tepatnya lekukan dalam batu yang membentuk pakaian, berkesan agak kuno dalam gaya Eropa. Fang memicingkan mata, memperhatikan atribut yang mirip pakaian seorang pendeta dan setelan pakaian Victorian untuk sosok yang lebih kecil. Beberapa hewan penghuni hutan nampak berkeliaran di background foto, bukti bahwa tempat itu masih asri dan damai.

"Kenapa dengan artikel ini? Palingan patung ini hasil pahatan zaman lampau," tanya Fang, walau ia masih sedikit skeptis, kisah ini mengingatkannya dengan mimpi tidak masuk akal yang ia alami beberapa bulan lalu.

"Entahlah? Aku merasa... familiar dengannya," jawabnya sambil mengutip selebaran lain yang berisikan "tempat eksekusi vampir di masa lampau", dan "benar atau bohong? Tempat kediaman koloni vampir ditemukan tertimbun reruntuhan di sebelah barat pegunungan Koko-"

"Mmm," hening Fang sambil tetap berusaha menggali isi mimpinya yang memang, seperti yang Gempa katakan, familiar.

"Oooi, jangan omongin tempat liburan dulu, masih dua minggu lagi liburnya," panggil Taufan dari bawah tangga, "Keluar yok, aku pengen minum coklat dingin buatan Air."

"Bilang aja cuma pengen ketemu Api," celetuk Halilintar.

"Halah, kalo cemburu ngomong aja,"

"Cemburu? Terakhir kalian bertemu, Api nyaris meledakkan mesin cappucino di café Tok Aba dengan skateboardmu. Oh tentu saja aku cemburu sekali," gerutunya.

Gempa menghela nafas ringan, "Iya, ayo pergi. Hei, kalian, berhentilah berdebat di ruang tamuku!"

Mengikuti Gempa, Fang ikut menuruni tangga dengan sebuah cengiran.

Ia tidak peduli apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu.

Begini saja sudah cukup.

Ia, tidak, mereka sudah cukup bahagia seperti ini.

Biarkanlah yang sudah berlalu, berlalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N:

Alohaaa~ ini dia min iepilouge muehehe

Yosh akhirnya ffnet ga jahat lagi sama Ice! Akhirnya bisa update huhu ;-;

Beberapa sifat character Ice ubah sedikit ya? Walau ini berkesan reinkarnasi, tapi kan tidak mungkin kalau seluruh detail perilakunya sama persis? Lagian kalo Hali masih pedes pedes kan gabisa argumen gaje kayak diatas -u-

Maaf kalo ending tidak sesuai harapan readers TvT Ice kan gabisa baca pikiran hiks #pundung

Mind to RnR?


End file.
